Etcetera: The Stray Cat
by Ceresava
Summary: [CATS] A poem about Etcetera, from the point of veiw of a much calmer storyteller. Demeter, possibly. Also, a story about Cetty, It'll be in latter chapters. Watch for updates.
1. Poem: Etcetera

(I don't own cats, but I do have a wonderful portrait of my mother when she was in the fourth grade.)

Etcetera: The Stray Cat

They found her one night at the dump on Julie Way,  
A small homeless kitten, most likely a stray,  
And brought her back home to their own cozy junkyard-  
To share with her shelter, food, and care,  
To help her shed feelings of death and despair

Of course, the feelings slid away fast,  
The small kitten's breath barely could last  
Long enough to finish even one point  
Of kittens, or gloves, mittens, or doves, and so on and so forth  
Of books and of bells, reading nooks or magic spells- and so forth and so on.  
The small queen's confidence could only grow on and grow on

The time came to name her,  
(After what seemed like forevers of chatter and chat),  
And no one could think of a single word,  
That suited such a chatterbox cat  
Who babbled about this and that, and so on and so forth.  
Maybe that's when it hit one of them,  
That they could name her just that-  
So on, and so forth, or rather ETCETERA,  
It suited a little chatterbox cat.

As she grew in her years, she grew in her voice,  
Becoming more outspoken by the year,  
Confident, tall, unaware of her past,  
Without a silent moment, no matter how dear.  
She chatted often of love,  
Though maybe she didn't quite understand  
That it was to be a shared feeling, all and above.

While her heart had been broken many a time,  
It still managed to flutter aloft in the breeze,  
With each sighting of 'love' her heart would be moved,  
And she wondered if the movement ever would freeze.  
And as she aged, her longings subdued,  
Her focuses changed and her yearnings did too,  
Her heart, she decided, wouldn't be broken again

(Yay! I'm going to write a story picking up from there, from right after the Ball. :D YAY STORIES! This one, I hope, will not be more than three chapters 3 I'll update ASAP)


	2. Chapter One: Horrible Cat!

Chapter One: That Horrible Cat

"Misto, stop being stupid." Victoria demanded, smacking him gently over the head. His paw flew to where she had hit him instantly.

"Vicki, you prat-"

"Oh, suck it up. I barely hit you. And anyway, what's this about _Etcetera? _My best friend?" She asked, poking him violently on the shoulder.

"Stop talking so loud, people are staring and-"

"Well then let them stare!" She said, shrugging.

"I don't know, Victoria, I don't like people knowing everything little thing about me." Victoria nodded her head knowingly, for once, but then snapped back to her nosey self.

"I know that about you." There was a moment of silence between the two until Victoria broke the awkwardness by calling out to her friend.

"Hey Rumple!" She trotted over to the two, looking unusually somber.

"What's wrong, Rumple, you look sad…" Victoria commented as she moved closer to Mistoffelees. She greeted them quietly and sat down, but did not speak.

"Where's Mungojerrie?" Misto asked quietly. "You two are always together." Rumpleteazer smiled weakly before replying.

"Eh, lover's spat. He'll get ova' it soon enou'." She replied speedily.

"I know the feeling." Victoria smirked at her. She had a feeling that the little queen was planning something. All of a sudden, Rumple flung herself at Victoria and began sobbing violently. Mildly surprised, Victoria patted her back in a sooth manner as she rambled about Mungo between sobs. She was so taken with the smaller queen's emotional display that she didn't notice Rumple's arms sliding around to the back of her neck, where her rhinestone-laced collar was fixed.

"Oh, Rumple, don't worry about Mungo. Toms are stupid anyway." She said, glaring at Mistofeeles over her friend's shoulder. He was on the verge of laughter. She was about to tell him off when Rumple broke away from her, giggling madly, her precious collar in one hand.

"HORRIBLE CAT!" Victoria spat, clawing at her collar. Misto was in stitches on the ground while Rumple made faces at Vicki and ran around, waving her collar in the air.

"Come back here! Misto, you gave me that collar, so GO GET IT." She snapped at him. He jumped up and locked eyes with her. She pulled the most adorable innocent face and almost whimpered.

"Fine. Fine. I'll go get it." He sighed as he picked himself up to chase after her. "But only because-"

"You love me and will pamper, protect, and otherwise spoil me for the rest of your young life?" She asked with a firm grin planted across her face.

"Yes and no." Misto snapped back at her as he slid off the tire.

"You mean to say," She said, holding her pretense. "That you don't love me?" She pouted. Misto laughed quietly hugged her quickly in response and then went darting after Rumple. "Be back before dinner!" She yelled at his back as he chased her friend, a faint smile playing on her face.

(Eh, it's short and has almost NOTHING about Cetty in it, but it's just the introduction. This is going to be a tad longer than I originaly thought, because I'm doing the Vicki/Misto stuffs too. But in the end, it all fits together. Promise!)


End file.
